Psychotic Love
by AngelKittyofLove
Summary: When Suzaku is called in for work, Lelouch follows him there. But, the trip isn't to just see Suzaku, it's also to make sure that Suzaku will love him the most, which causes him to go to great lengths. Partial insanity on Lelouch's part.


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Inspired by Len Kagamine's Psychotic Love (even though when I read it over, it didn't feel like it was anything close to the song)

* * *

"Hey! Lelouch!" Suzaku called after his friend. Lelouch turned around and gave him one of his rare smiles. "Suzaku." Then he dropped the smile and sighed. "Suzaku, I know what this is about." Suzaku mentally groaned. "I'm sorry! I've been called in for duty!"

"You're going to see him again." Lelouch wailed loudly. Suzaku embraced his lover, lucky the dorm's hallway was empty at the time. Lelouch would definitely push him away if anyone would see them. "No. It's just work!" Suzaku knew that Lelouch didn't like him being in the military. Lelouch had that constant worry in the back of his mind that Suzaku wouldn't be coming back one day.

But, that weren't his only reasons. Lelouch absolutely hated Gino Weinberg. He claimed that the blond was always over Suzaku, touching and bothering him. Gino didn't really have a problem with Lelouch, though. He said he thought that Lelouch was a nice kid and always teased Suzkau about having a little innocent naïve boy back at home to play with.

Lelouch could never be convinced that he would be going back for work, not to see Gino. Lelouch shouldn't pick his friends for him anyways right? Well, if Lelouch was going to beg him not to see Gino as much, he couldn't refuse his lover, especially when he looked at him with such pleading eyes. Of course he only did that when they were alone.

But, no matter how many times he had promised Lelouch that he wouldn't talk to Gino anymore, he broke the promise a countless amount of times. Gino was a precious friend to him, like it or not. Lelouch would just have to understand right?

Lelouch groaned. His head throbbed and he felt crappy. He didn't feel too good. On top of that, in his gut, he knew that Suzaku was going to be meeting with Gino. Suzaku never listened to him. He broke his promises all the time. He bailed on him whenever Gino wished for Suzaku. Suzaku always chose Gino over him. Was that normal? Lelouch knew he was really self-centered sometimes, but was Suzaku using his job as an excuse? Maybe… he had gotten bored of him and went to chase after Gino?

No! He couldn't think that way. Wasn't there that one thing where if you believed in something, it'll come true? So he had to believe in Suzaku. He had to believe that Suzaku only had eyes for him when it came to love. Believing in someone is hard, especially a prideful person such as himself.

Suzaku dramatically sighed as Gino jumped him from behind. It was getting to be a predictable pattern. Suzaku would walk into the building and after he rounded the corner and took ten steps forward a cannon ball, also known as Gino, would come flying at him, Anya standing quietly a bit further away. "Ah! You don't even give me a reaction anymore!" commented Gino.

"I sighed didn't I?" Gino laughed and pulled Suzaku away, Anya trailing after them.

"_Hello?"_

"Lelouch?"

_"Suzaku?"_

"Yeah. It's me. I won't be coming back tonight so you don't have to wait for me. I'll stay at my room here."

_"…"_ Lelouch didn't answer.

"Well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

_"M-Mh!"_

"Good night, sweet dreams." Suzaku was aiming to embarrass him.

_"Idiot!" _The beep signaled a disconnected call. Suzaku laughed. He'd see Lelouch tomorrow, knowing he probably had to get onto his knees and beg for the prince to forgive him.

"Suzaku! There's someone here to see you!" Suzaku groaned and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 6:55 it blinked. Who would be looking for him at this time? The knocking continued. "Suzaku!"

"I'm coming!" Well, it couldn't be that bad right? And if he went to see, Gino would shut up…

"L-Lelouch!" Indeed, the said boy was there, glaring daggers at Gino. "Well, I brought you here, so I'll be leaving now!" and he skipped off just like that, his blond braids bouncing behind him. Lelouch's face was tinted red, probably from anger. "I hate him." Lelouch hissed. "Let's go in."

"So, what brings you here so early in the morning?" Suzaku yawned. Lelouch dominated the bed and was sprawled on it in a princely fashion. "Well you see, it was really lonely… so then I decided to come visit you! And then I saw that…" He trailed off with a sting of curses directed at Gino. "Lelouch! Why can't you just get along with him?" Suzaku sighed, his head propped up by his right hand. He sat at his desk as his bed was occupied.

"I have my reasons." Lelouch glowered at him. _'He's trying to steal you away Suzaku! Why can't you realize that?'_ True, Suzaku was painfully dense sometimes, but he had to realize that Gino was flirting with him** all** the time right?

Suzaku sighed once again, knowing that arguing with Lelouch was futile. "Well, I have a job to do, so stay in here, don't wander around and **behave**." Suzaku stood up and walked out the door. "There's food in the drawer next to you if you get hungry!" He closed the door, cursing that he had no way of locking Lelouch in there.

"Eh? So your little lover is in your room? All alone? You know, if you leave him alone like that, he'll definitely run off to somewhere and cause trouble unless some pervert catches him before that. Then… bad things might happen you know. He is pretty cute and feisty." Gino commented, causing Suzaku to blush, his cheeks turning a deep red. "He'd look cute, especially from your position on top of him…" Suzaku slapped him on the arm. "Hey don't say that! It's embarrassing!"

_'What are they talking about?'_ Lelouch wondered. He had decided to follow Suzaku as sitting on the bed with no one to talk to was getting boring. From behind the closed door, he could only barely catch what they were saying. "Look cute… especially from… on top..." He heard Gino say. "Don't… it's embarrassing!" _'Wh-What are they talking about?'_ He didn't feel too good, as it everything he knew up till now was a complete lie. Whenever Suzaku said those three words, they were a lie. Whenever Suzaku hugged or kissed him, he never meant it. At least not for him.

Was he a replacement?

Was he just a toy?

Was he disposable?

Would… Suzaku choose Gino over him?

Lelouch didn't want to think that way. Well, he had tried to keep Suzaku away from Gino, even though Suzaku never listened to him, but he obviously knew better! He **knew** that Gino was trying to steal Suzaku away. Well, it was now his turn.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch wailed when Suzaku returned to his room at eight. "Yes?" Suzaku sighed. After a whole day of training, he just needed a shower then sleep. He didn't want to deal with this now. "I've been here all day!" a complete lie. "So can I please go out of a walk?"

Suzaku agreed after taking minutes to contemplate the idea. In short, it gave him a bad feeling, but he couldn't say no to those pleading eyes. "Fine. I'll go with you-"

"No. It's fine! Besides, you need a shower."

Lelouch slowly walked down the hallway, shivering as his uniform didn't keep him too warm. He looked at the name plates on the doors. _Anya… Luciano… Gino. _Lelouch stopped in front of the blond's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Gino opened the door, thinking that it was Anya who was looking for him. "Oh. It's you Lelouch. You lost?" Lelouch glared at him. "No. I'm here to talk."

They sat facing each other, each not speaking. Gino sighed. "What do you want to talk about?" Lelouch just glared at him then stood up. "Suzaku likes you a lot."

"Well, he is my friend."

"You two spend a lot of time together."

"At work. I rarely see him elsewhere."

"You're a liar. I know it." Lelouch growled. Unknown to him, tears started spilling from his eyes and his voice went an octave higher. "You're lying. He likes you more. H-he always… he always…" Lelouch sat down on the floor and hugged his knees. "Hey… are you…"

"Don't come any closer." Lelouch pulled out a pistol from his jacket pocket. He doesn't look up as he, with shaking hands, attempts to point the gun at Gino. "H-hey! Wait!"

"Gino?" Shit. He didn't lock the door. "Suzaku. I'm kinda busy right now… so please wait outside?" Gino was desperate. The prince was having a fit in his room and it would just make matters worse if Suzaku walked in on them. "Too Late. Have you seen… Lelouch put down the gun."

"No! He-he'll…" Lelouch wailed. "Wait! You don't understand-"

"I don't care!" Then he pulled the trigger, and the bullet flew.

"Wait! Lelouch!"

* * *

"Aw dang it! What was in that bullet? Damn my head hurts." Blood was soaked in Gino's uniform and his hand covered where he was shot, trying to ease the pain. "Wait here. I'll get someone."

"It's not like I can move… you should run after him. He needs you now."

"He's not about to bleed to death." Suzaku was trying to fix him up, but he still kept bleeding.

"He might be. His mental stability just went over the deep end. Besides…" To Suzaku's dismay, Gino easily unwrapped the wound that Suzaku just spent the last few minutes wrapping, uncovering the poisoned flesh. The skin was turning an odd purple and was swelling. "Suzaku, he needs you more now, he loves you more than anything. That's why he... it doesn't matter now! He thought that you didn't love him, so go tell him how you really feel! " Suzaku went, knowing that his friend wouldn't last long.

* * *

"Oh god. This is not happening. Lelouch! Wake up!" On the liquid carpet of blood, there kneeled a brunette over a black haired boy. On the ground, there was a pistol that was a few feet away from the boys. The weapon was covered in crimson red blood. "Lo... ve... Suza... ku..."

"Don't talk now! Lelouch don't die on me!" Suzaku picked up the boy and carried him away, trying to ignore the fact that the warmth from the body was being washed away by the pouring rain. But in his heart, he could feel that the boy wouldn't make it.

It didn't matter if he ran faster or not. It'd be too late for him. It had already been too late when he found him.

* * *

"How are they?" Suzaku asked the nurse for the twenty sixth time. He sat in the waiting room, staring down at the floor. The bare white walls terrorized him as he remembered the red that seemed to be everywhere. The color red seeping into the white… red seeping into the ground… the red seeping into the uniform he was wearing… the red covering his hands… the red covering his body… the red…

Then he was snapped back into reality when the doctor entered the room. There was a silence, both not knowing what to say to each other. "Are they… are they okay?" It sounded so lame, but it was all he could do at the moment.

"Sir…

_They didn't make it_."

* * *

"Lelouch…" He knew that he wouldn't answer, but he still wanted to try. Maybe, it was just another one of his pranks. Maybe he had gotten Gino to work with him on this one. Suzaku wanted to believe that. "Why'd you do that? I've told you a billion times." Suzaku cried shamelessly. He choked out the confession, knowing it was futile. Nothing would bring them both back. "I love you the most."

It might have been his imagination, but Suzaku thought that Lelouch smiled, even if he was dead.

* * *

The end.


End file.
